


Mistletoe

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: While playing video games, Smokescreen notices a new holiday decoration...Bulkhead explains...





	1. What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing video games, Smokescreen notices a new holiday decoration...Bulkhead explains...


	2. Missletoes!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has a little fun, and shows his version of mistletoe!


	3. Hilarious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thought it was funny, some did not!


End file.
